surprise surprise
by KatelinSalLovesReading1
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are in love. Dimitri ends up proposing to Rose. Rose ends up getting pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Academy fanfiction

() chapter 1

It was the night after me and Dimitri and I had sex in the cabin. When I went into the gym for training he looked nervous.

"Dimitri what's wrong?" I said worried.

"Rose" he said sounding scared. This couldn't be good he was never scared. Then he continued on to say, "I'm going to visit Tasha for a while, but I will be back."

The tears were pooling in my eyes. I couldn't take it any more I turned and ran out with tears running down my face. I ran almost all the way to the cabin when I ran into someone. "Oh, sorry." I said trying to go around them.

"Rose why are you crying?" as soon as she spoke I knew who it was. I didn't answer her I just kept running to the cabin. Once I got there I closed and locked the door at the same time my mom ran into the clearing. I went and lay on the bed still crying. I barely registered my mom kicking the door down. "Rose talk to me this isn't like you. I've never seen you like this?" she said coming to sit next to me. I couldn't talk I just lay there crying. "Rose either you talk to me or I will call Dimitri." She said. "No you can't call Dimitri; I don't want to see him." I exclaimed. "Now I know I'm going to call Dimitri, so he can tell me why you're so upset." She said stepping out onto the porch to call Dimitri.

()

It had been about an hour and a half since Rose ran out of the gym after I told her I was going t visit Tasha. She still hadn't returned to her room. Suddenly my phone started ringing. "Hello guardian Belikov here." I said. "Guardian Belikov why don't you come down to the old cabins." She said. "Why?" I asked. "Just get over here you have 5 minutes." Then she hung up. When I got there she said "come inside and tell me why she's this upset." When I walked in and saw Rose in a pile on the bed sobbing. "Janine how did you find her?" I asked. "I was on duty when she ran into me crying. I followed her here, I've been trying to get her to talk to me, but she won't. Finally I told her she either told me or that I would call you. She said not to call you and that she didn't want to see you. That was all she said in an hour and a half." I walked over and sat beside my Roza and brushed some hair out of her face. Then I whispered "Roza when you ran out of the gym I wasn't done explaining. I'm only going for 2 weeks then I'll be back here with you in my arms and a surprise for you." I hadn't realized that Janine had moved to stand on the other side of the bed so she could hear everything I had said, until she said, "Dimitri Belikov! Why on earth would you say any of that to her?"

"Janine I told her that because I'm in love with her and she's in love with me!" I said. "Dimitri outside right now!" she exclaimed. "Janine before you say anything, I want your permission to propose to your daughter? That is the reason for this trip I'm going to buy the ring." I said. "Yes, you may. I never knew you cared about her so much."

When I returned Rose was waiting for me. "Rose go see Lissa she has a dress for you, for tonight." I said. "What's tonight?" Rose asked. "Me and you are leaving school grounds for the night and they won't expect us back until tomorrow night." I replied. "What time do I have to be ready?" she asked. "2 hours" I replied. "Ok. See you then, I love you Dimitri."

()

2 hours later Lissa had my overnight bag ready with all the lingerie you could possibly want, and some comfortable clothes. I was on my way to meet Dimitri at his car. "Hi Dimitri, so where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere special just like you" he said. "Are you ready Roza?" I asked her. "I am, I get to spend the whole night alone with you" she said. "Well the sooner we leave the more alone time we'll have."

The waiter led us into a private room. I was surprised to see that Dimitri had already ordered all my favorite foods. It was all so beautiful. "Rose do you like it?" Dimitri asked. "I love it Dimitri." After we ate Dimitri said "Rose I could not live my life without you.

I love you more than anything" he said getting down on one knee in front of me and pulling a jewelry box out of his pocket and said "Rosemarie Hathaway will you marry me?" he asked. I threw myself into his arms saying "Yes, yes I will marry you Dimitri Belikov." I kissed him with so much passion I thought I would start a fire. "Can we pay and get out of here" I said squeezing his cock through his pants. "Ahhh! Not here Roza. Let's pay and leave."

Back at school Monday

"Rose where were you all weekend?" Eddie asked. "Off school grounds" I said. "Why and who were you with?" Eddie asked. "Lissa how much did he tell you?" I asked Lissa. "He just said that he was taking you out to dinner then you would be spending the rest of the weekend at a hotel." Just then I saw Dimitri walking out of the guardian housing."

"Hey Dimitri" I said running up to him "what am I supposed to say to them, they've been asking where I was, and who I was with and why I was gone all weekend?" I asked him. "Tell them the truth. I'll come with you." He says. "Ok, let's go tell them." We headed to my room, and I called Lissa, Adrian, Christian, and Eddie. 5 minutes later they were all sitting in my room, "Rose what's up?" "I'm in love!" I said. Suddenly the bathroom door opened to reveal a dripping wet Dimitri in nothing but a towel. All my friends looked between us.

Lissa was the first to speak "Rose what went on this weekend?" she asked. "This happened on the weekend" I said putting my left hand out for her to see my ring. "You must really love her Dimitri, to ask her to marry you" Lissa said. "Oh, I do, more than my own life. Without her I'm nothing. She saw things in me that no-one else saw. She loves me like no-one else aside from family, ever have" he said.

"Rose you look like you're going to cry" Lissa said. I didn't say anything. I went over to Dimitri,"I love you" I said kissing him passionately. As I started rubbing myself against him. "Mmm, Roza" he moaned. "Roza wait until we're alone to do that, please" he half moaned and half whispered. "I kind of forgot we had an audience" I said turning to look at my friends, they got the hint and got up saying their goodbyes then leaving.

() 1 month later

It was the middle of the night when I woke up feeling like I was going to be sick. I ran into the bathroom and threw up last night's supper. It was around this time that I realized that I had missed my period.

I opened my medicine cabinet grabbing an emergency pregnancy test and used it. 10 minutes later when I checked it there was a plus sign. I put the pregnancy test on my night stand. I would tell Dimitri tomorrow.

The next morning when I went to the gym I didn't bring any change of clothes. When I walked into the gym Dimitri was stretching on the mats. "Umm, Dimitri can we talk for a minute?" I asked. "Yes Roza, what's the matter and where's your change of clothes?" he asked. "Umm, well it's not safe for me to train anymore, and before you ask why, I'll tell you that the only person that I have ever slept with is you" I said pulling out the pregnancy test and handing it to him. When he didn't say anything I assumed he didn't want the baby and I started to silently cry. When he looked up and saw that I was crying he came over and said "Roza why are you crying?" "You don't want the baby do you?" I asked. "of course I want our baby Roza, I was just shocked that's all" he replied kissing me. "Oh, Roza you've given me everything I ever wanted but thought I could never have, I'm so happy" he exclaimed. "Dimitri what will happen with us? I don't want to hide anymore, I love you and I don't care what other people think."


	2. Chapter 2 telling friends

Chapter 2- (3 months pregnant)

( )

The morning sickness had finally passed but now I always had a sore back, and swollen ankles, and now I was starting to show. I hadn't told my friends yet so I had started wearing baggier clothes. I had invited my friends to come over so that I could tell them.

I was in the bathroom when I heard a knock at the door, "come in" I yelled. I heard the door open then close again, and then Lissa came into the bathroom. "What did you want to talk about Rose?" It was about this time that Lissa finally noticed that I was pregnant. "Rose why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Lissa asked. "I didn't tell you because I was scared of what you and the others would think of me and also I was afraid you wouldn't believe me when I tell you who the father is." I said to Lissa. "Why wouldn't we believe who the father is?" she asked. "Well because everyone believes it to be impossible for two dhampir's to have a child together." I replied. "So who's the father?" she asked. "Dimitri" I answered. "WHAT! How is that possible?" When the others heard Lissa yell they all rushed in to see what was wrong but froze in shock when they saw me. "Rose why the HELL didn't you tell us you were pregnant?" Eddie said. "Like I told Lissa, I didn't tell you because I was scared of what you and the others would think of me and also I was afraid you wouldn't believe me when I tell you who the father is." I replied. "So Rose who's the father?" Eddie asked. "Dimitri Belikov" I answered. All at once they all asked, "How the hell is that even possible Rose?" "I believe it is possible because I'm Shadow Kissed" I told them.

A little while later there was a knock at the door, curious to see who else would be coming to see Rose they all followed her to the door. When Rose opened the door her friends were a little shocked to see Dimitri there. "Hey Dimitri come in, don't worry about them I was just telling them about the baby." "Really and how did they react" he asked. "Shocked for the most part because we're two dhampir's." I tell him. "Well I'll have to shock them a little bit more" he said coming in and closing the door. He then pulled me to him and kissed me deeply. With all the pregnancy hormones floating around I started to really get into it, forgetting that my friends were here.


End file.
